


Drarry Drabbles

by Slytherin_Sweetheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, Drarry, Everyone Is Gay, Forgive Me, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character, M/M, based on prompts found on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Sweetheart/pseuds/Slytherin_Sweetheart
Summary: Short and sweet (and/or angsty) Drarry centric drabbles. If a warning applies to a chapter I’ll warn you in the notes at the beginning of the chapter. Feel free to send me prompts:)Enjoy!





	1. “You’re a nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a drabble challenge.

From outside of Draco and Harry’s flat, Ron and Hermione shared a look of concern, whilst Blaise and Pansy shared knowing smirks.

“You’re going to regret that, Potter.” They heard Draco’s threatening voice. 

“Oh yeah, make me!” 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you!” Draco was clearly worked up but Harry proceeded to laugh.

Hermione rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. “Are you guys decent? Or are we going to cancel our game night again?” 

Blaise snorted. Ron had been carrying the pizzas for about an hour and started struggling to muffle his roaring stomach. 

“Oh right! Game night’s tonight!” Harry said before he opened the door. 

The two couples walked into their friends’ apartment only to find a confusing scene. Malfoy was furiously scribbling numbers on a crumbled sheet of paper. In front of him was a scrabble board, at the bottom of the table were other crumbled sheets of paper.

“Do I even want to know?” Asked Ron finally setting the pizzas down and immediately taking out a slice and shoving into his mouth.

“We were playing scrabble, and Harry was cheating! In rule 7 it is clearly stated that you can’t—“ he was cut off by Harry pecking his lips. Draco tried to hit his boyfriend’s shoulder with his stack of papers.

“You’re a nerd.” Said Harry smiling goofily. 

“Just to be clear, you kissing me doesn’t change the fact that because you broke the rules you are disqualified which means I won! You know what that means,” he winked a devilish smirk.

“OH NO NOT TWISTER!”


	2. I liked it better when you were selfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request @drarryangels made on tumblr. This chapter is a bit angsty.

Harry’s eyelids were heavy with sleep, he was taking off his Gryffindor tie as Draco walked into the room of requirements. The blonde boy leaned over the stone wall and slid down into a sitting position. 

Draco hugged his knees closer to his chest as he struggled to take a breath. Harry, who was still standing up, brought a shaky hand up to his forehead. Draco was late to their meeting, again. 

Harry knew that Draco was in a delicate position, What with his family selling him to the Dark Lord and his friends offering little to no support, but Harry felt as if they were losing each other. Draco was Harry’s future and if he didn’t have him, he would have nothing to fight for. 

“Why are you late Draco?” 

The boy’s shoulders only slumped further, Draco felt as if he was carrying the weight of the world in his shoulders.

“I just got a letter from my father. It’s happening. When I come back from the holidays, I’ll be his.”

They both knew it was bound to happen, but as Harry sat cross-legged in front of Draco, he wished they’d had more time to be young and free. But the harsh reality of the war was dawning upon them faster than they expected. Neither of them had had much sleep as of lately, and even their nights together were spent in a tense silence. 

Harry’s eyes met Draco’s, only to see that they were full of tears. They both knew what would happen once Draco was marked. 

“This is the last time we meet here-”

“Don’t say that.”

“Harry, I’ve told you a hundred times, it’s the only way I can protect you-”

“What about you? Who’s going to protect you? Because I can’t do anything. I can’t do anything to protect you! Do you know how terrible it feels to know that you’ll be in danger, but not being able to do anything about it?”

“Harry, you’re much more important than I am to win this war.”

“But you’re the most important thing to me! Without you, I have no reason to fight this war!”

“Then you better find another reason. How about your parents who died for you? Your mother whose love saved your life? Weasel and Granger? Would you like me to keep going?”

Harry had leaned over and had placed his front to Draco’s knees, and Draco had rested his cheek over Harry’s tangled hair. They sat quietly for a few minutes, with their arms around each other. They had had this conversation numerous times and they kept making one step forward and two steps back.

“Draco, just please, stay alive.”

“I can’t promise you that.”

“I liked it better when you were selfish.”

“I love you too, Harry.”


End file.
